The invention relates to a lighting device, having a light holder for attaching a light source and a light protector that is fastened detachably thereon. Such a lighting device is known from the DE-AS 1 157 703.
A lighting device is furthermore known from the DE-U-8 911 879, the light protector of which contains several slits for allowing the light beams, emitted by the light source, to escape. Additional parts of the lighting device, which are accessible from the outside, are arranged in the region of these slits for the emerging light. These include, for example, optical lenses and fastening screws used to secure the light protector to the light holder. The disadvantage of this lighting device is that it requires an involved production technology to dimension the slits in the light protector through which the light emerges, so that the fastening means for the light protector are accessible for assembly. The structural design makes the lighting device susceptible to damage and the effects caused by weather conditions. An additional disadvantage is the complicated design of the individual parts, as concerns the structure and assembly technology.